vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomfist
Summary Recently freed from imprisonment, Doomfist is determined to plunge the world into a new conflict that he believes will make humanity stronger. Akande Ogundimu was born into a well-regarded Nigerian family, heir to its prosthetic-technology company. A highly intelligent and charismatic figure, Ogundimu helped to expand his family's business and position it for the future while dedicating his free time to his first love: competitive martial arts. He trained in traditional African fighting styles, including Dambe and Gidigbo, as well as in wrestling and other modern combat systems, incorporating the most effective techniques into his repertoire. Ogundimu competed in tournaments all over the continent, utilizing his intuition and ability to read opponents alongside his tremendous speed and strength. But when he lost his right arm in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis, it seemed his martial arts career was finished before he had reached his prime. His company's cybernetic prosthetics allowed him to recover from his injuries, even making him stronger, but these enhancements rendered him ineligible for competition. He tried to devote himself to his business with the same zeal that he had for fighting, but he found nothing that could fill the void… until he was given a new opportunity by Akinjide Adeyemi, better known to the world as the second Doomfist, the Scourge of Numbani. Adeyemi offered Ogundimu the chance to fight with him as a mercenary. Initially wary, Ogundimu accepted, and discovered that he now had an arena in which he could unleash his enhanced capabilities. Eventually, Adeyemi brought him into the Talon organization. Talon's belief that humanity would be made stronger through conflict resonated with Ogundimu's personal experiences. Moreover, Talon's power struggles presented a new challenge that allowed him to use his talent in the boardroom along with his cunning as a combatant. Adeyemi was a useful asset to Talon, but the organization saw far greater potential in Ogundimu, with his intelligence and his ability to inspire as a commander. While Adeyemi was content to profit from raids on Numbani, Ogundimu had a grander vision. This difference in aspiration would lead Ogundimu to kill his teacher and take on the mantle of Doomfist, along with the eponymous gauntlet. As the new Doomfist, Ogundimu rose high in Talon and helped to orchestrate a conflict that the organization hoped would someday engulf the world. However, before their plan came to fruition, Ogundimu was defeated and captured by an Overwatch strike team that included Tracer, Winston, and Genji. He was imprisoned in a maximum-security facility for years, where he waited patiently for events he had incited to play out. Finally, he sensed that the time had come for him to return. He broke out of his prison and recovered Doomfist's gauntlet in a one-sided battle with Numbani's newly unveiled OR15 defense robots. Now, he has retaken his place in Talon's inner council, ready to spark a war that will consume the world once again. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: 'Akande Ogundimu, Code name "Doomfist", "The Successor" '''Origin: '''Overwatch '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''45 '''Classification: '''Member of Talon's Inner Council, Terrorist, Third Doomfist '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield, Martial Arts (Expert martial artist), Energy Projection, Shockwave Creation '''Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed multiple prototype OR15 units with his bare hands, Killed the previous Doomfist, whose gauntlet was considered powerful enough to topple skyscrapers, and upgraded his to be much more powerful. Should be comparable to Overwatch technology such as Mei'sEndothermic Blaster, tore off Tracer's Chronal Accelerator with no apparent effort) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Fought Tracer, Genji, and Winstonsimultaneously, caught Tracer despite the fact that she was constantly blinking and recalling around him, Dodged Winston's Tesla Gun from near point-blank range) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 5 (Can casually lift and toss an entire car with a single arm) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Was almost completely unfazed by Tracer's Pulse Rounds and Genji's Shuriken, clashed against Winston, who could supposedly match his gauntlet, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: 'High (Took on three elite Overwatch agents simultaneously with little sign of exertion) 'Range: 'Extended melee range normally, Several meters with shotgun pellets '''Standard Equipment:'His "Hand Cannon", a gauntlet mounted shotgun, The Doomfist Gauntlet, a powerful melee weapon equipped with boosters for mobility and can project energy shields upon successfully making contact with a target to deflect gunfire. '''Intelligence: '''As a member of Talon's inner council, Doomfist is a bloodthirsty and ruthless terrorist who orchestrates entire conflicts as a matter of course. Once a renowned martial artist, he an expert of his homeland's Dambe and Gidigbo as well as numerous wrestling and other modern martial arts systems. He is also known for his ability to read his opponents' movements, a talent he used to great effect to dispatch both Genji and Tracer while sustaining few injuries of his own up to that point. He is also patient and calculating, planning his escape for years and later wreaking havoc in Numbani upon freeing himself from his cell and almost single-handedly reclaiming his gauntlet when other Talon agents failed. '''Weaknesses: '''Akande relishes battle and feels empty if he is somehow denied the ability to enter combat or plan his next move. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hand Cannon: Doomfist fires a short-range burst from the knuckles of his left fist. Its ammunition is automatically regenerated over a short time. * Rocket Punch: Doomfist charges up a powerful punch then is propelled forward by the rockets inside his gauntlet, causing high damage to the target it makes contact with, it will cause even more damage if the target then collides with a wall. * Seismic Slam: Doomfist leaps forward and smashes the ground he lands on to release a damaging shockwave around the point of impact. * Rising Uppercut: Doomfist uses the boosters in his gauntlet to catch flying enemies or knock grounded enemies skyward. * Meteor Strike: Doomfist leaps to tremendous heights before crashing down on a target of his choice to crush them with the momentum gained on the way down. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Anti-Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8